


Hushed

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Mouth Fucking, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Stiles, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is too loud.<br/>Stiles doesn't want him to.<br/>He finds a way to silence the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed

“Shut it,” Stiles hissed as he rutted against Derek's crotch. “My dad is going to hear us and honestly even _I_ don't know how to explain an ex-suspect, who also appears to be a fucking werewolf, in my bed.” 

Derek groaned in response and bucked his hips, grinding harder in desperate need of friction. His whole body trembled in anticipation and a sheen of sweat covered the golden skin of his forehead. 

“It's all your fault, smart ass,” he rasped and watched as Stiles continued to rub himself all over the werewolf. The boy snarled and caught the next moan with his lips. His tongue  
darted into Derek's mouth, plunged deep and sucked every sinful sound out of the wolf's throat. 

“See? This is better.” Stiles whispered and nipped at Derek's lower lip again. He sucked on the wet flesh and worried it between blunt teeth until it was all red and swollen before he moved downwards. He trailed a path of hungry wet kisses on Derek's jaw line, traced the veins on his neck with his teeth and caressed the soft skin with tongue and lips. Derek moaned again. 

“Jeez, would you please behave?” Stiles cursed and bit down on the wolf's throat, bruising the golden surface with his teeth. Derek's hoarse voice slurred something close to an apology and he tilted his head a little more, exposing the vulnerable neck. His rolled his hips in slow and lazy circles, pressing hot against the teenager draped over his body and another loud moan slipped past his lips. 

“Damn it, Derek.” Stiles hissed and listened carefully to the sounds of the TV downstairs. He straightened up a bit, deliberately ignoring the werewolf's disappointed snarl, and pursed his lips as a thought crossed his mind. 

“Let's try something,” he purred and rolled himself from Derek's trembling body. “On your stomach, big guy,” he instructed and watched his Alpha comply, turning around and facing the headboard. “That's a good boy. Now you can moan into my pillow if you must.”

Stiles made short of Derek's boxers, peeled them from the delicious golden skin and exposed the perfect swell of his ass. Carefully he lowered himself onto the wolf again, pressed him down with his weight and planted a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses along his spine. Hungrily he sucked on the silky skin and reveled in the feeling of warm muscles flexing underneath. The first hickey bloomed soon on the plain surface and Stiles moved on, dove deeper and caressed every inch of Derek's back with tongue and lips. He worshiped the Alpha's body like its due, cherished it in all it's perfectness and finally pressed his mouth on top of the firm cheeks. He slid one finger through the warm crack and listened to the deep growl rumbling through Derek's chest. 

“Want me to do that again?” Stiles teased and repeated his action without waiting for a proper response. Derek snarled again and pushed his ass a little higher, pressing back against the hot touch. 

“So eager tonight,” the boy purred as he listened to the desperate little gasps leaving Derek's mouth, seeping into the pillow. “Well, hold on big guy, I've something else for you,” he muttered and parted the Alpha's cheeks with his hands, revealing the tight puckering hole. 

“You're all mine.” Stiles whispered and watched the muscle twitch and stretch in anticipation before he lowered his head. Tender and agonizingly slow he swiped his tongue across the already wet flesh and Derek roared into the pillow. His back arched and the bare toes curled in the soft sheets. 

“That's it.” Stiles murmured and roughly traced the taut muscle again, reveling in the familiar musky taste. He loved doing this and a moan formed in the back of his throat as he attacked Derek with tongue and lips. Hungrily he sucked on the soft skin, nuzzled his whole face into the warm cleft and rubbed nose, mouth and chin against Derek. His tongue darted out, plunged deep into the narrow hole and stretched the firm muscles oh so slightly. He fondled the tight wetness with his lips, closed his whole mouth around it and let his hot spittle seep in, lapping it up with his tongue afterward. 

Stiles ate Derek out, sucked hungrily and felt every inch of his own body burning with sheer want. He buried his face in the Alpha's crack, dipped deep and fucked him thoroughly with his tongue. His fingers kneaded the warm, firm cheeks along the way and soon Stiles could feel that Derek was close to the edge. 

The werewolf pushed back against the eager tongue, groaned and whimpered against the pillow and thrust into the soft mattress. The muscles on his back flexed with every move and sweat pearled down his neck. “Shit Stiles... I-I'm... fuck I'm coming.” he roared finally and cast his head back to release a deep-drawn moan into the damp air. His whole body clenched as he spilled his load into the sheets and he gasped for breath, panting hard while groaning in the back of his throat.  
Stiles rimmed Derek through his orgasm, continued to suck and swirl his tongue across the puckering hole, dipped in and held on through the shivers until the Alpha's body finally stilled. Derek continued panting noisily, his forehead pressed against the headboard and Stiles rolled his eyes as he scrambled up. 

“You _want_ my dad to hear you, don't you?” he hissed and his fingers fisted in Derek's thick, black mane. He tugged on the silky strands and watched the sheen of sweat covering the Alpha's back. 

“I _really_ can't bring myself to care about your dad right now, Stiles,” Derek replied roughly and rolled onto his back. “And I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me about him while I'm still basking in the afterglow of my orgasm.” 

Stiles snickered and brushed his fingers across Derek's belly, slicking his fingers in the viscous cum before he circled the pink tip of the wolf's sensitive cock. 

“Aaah, Stiles, stop.” the Alpha groaned and winced under the firm touch. He pulled the boy's hand away from his twitching length and against his lips, lapping up his own bitter juices. 

“Fuck Derek, that's hot,” Stiles whined and bit back a moan at the sight of the Alpha licking his cum-coated fingers. “Wanna have something else to suck on?” he rasped and straddled Derek's chest, knees placed beside the Alpha's head. He sat down on the firm muscles, rubbed his ass against the soft skin and pulled down his boxers as far as possible. His strained cock sprang out and both Stiles and the werewolf watched glistening droplets of pre-cum, leaking from the dark pink tip and dripping onto Derek's neck. 

“C'mon big guy, take it all in, let me see how perfectly those gorgeous, swollen lips fit around my cock.” Stiles whispered and muffled a cry as Derek complied. “T-There, now you're quiet at last.” he whimpered and shuddered under the force of the sensation. The Alpha took in his whole length and immediately started sucking the throbbing hard-on. His skilled tongue swirled around the sensitive head, pressed into the slit and wrapped itself around the shaft while his cheeks hollowed with every deep inhale. 

“You're so beautiful like this,” Stiles uttered and combed his fingers through Derek's hair. The boy's mouth hung open and his cheeks were flushed, delicious pink spreading all over his neck and chest. 

He bit back another moan as he slowly started to rock his hips and Derek answered with a muffled groan. The Alpha let his human fuck his mouth, thrusting hard against his throat and soon Stiles whimpered with every move. His jaw clenched as Derek coaxed him frantically to climax and after a few more snaps of his hips Stiles released himself into Derek's throat. His cum splashed out in hot spurts and waves of pleasure rolled over the his body, carrying him away and slowly his erratic movements eased. 

 

They lay in silence after the boy had slipped out of Derek's mouth. Stiles dropped his heavy and satisfied body next to the Alpha, shoulders nudging against each other, and took a few deep breaths. 

“I still can't believe we did this while Dad was sitting downstairs,” he mused and threaded their fingers together. 

“We can fuck in the loft next time, we can be as loud as we want-” Derek replied but Stiles cut him off.

“No.” he cooed and a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. “I'm fine with doing it here.” 

“You just want to stuff my mouth with your cock again,” the wolf growled and pulled their intertwined fingers against his lips. Stiles blushed beautifully and Derek couldn't help but kiss his skinny fingers. 

“You're a dirty boy.” he murmured and settled back against the damp pillow, reveling in the sensation of Stiles' heated body against his chest a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for Jenna, written within a an hour in the middle of the night.  
> She wanted bottom!Derek und the Sheriff next door - so I gave her both. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommemories/pseuds/madefrommemories)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, Elenya xx


End file.
